Problem: Express $0.9261$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.9261$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{1}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{9261}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $9261$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{9261}{10000}$